Juega Conmigo
by jlh7728
Summary: ¿Alguna vez sentiste que al conocer a la persona predestinada, todo adquiría sentido?, eso es lo que le sucede a Sophie al conocer a una tenista llamada Sian...pero antes debe superar sus miedos para no perderla...
1. Sinopsis

Sian Powers es una jugadora de tenis profesional con éxito y aparentemente, tiene todo en la vida. Ella no está acostumbrada a escuchar un no, y ciertamente no aceptara un no como respuesta. Entonces, cuando lanza todos sus encantos en la sensual amiga de su hermana…Sophie, una muchacha de espíritu libre, que no apenas rechaza sus avanzos, más la recibe con una hostilidad abierta, despierta su curiosidad y deseo. Ella está determinada a mostrarle que no es la atleta arrogante que ella piensa, y la llevara a su cama.

Sophie Webster no está impresionada con Sian Powers, su contrato millonario, auto de lujo, o su imagen pública arrogante. Ella no tiene tiempo para una relación, y si aprendió alguna cosa en la vida, es que amar significa perder, entonces ella guarda su corazón ferozmente. Mas no puede negar la atracción irresistible que siente por la sexy atleta, y cuando Sian comienza a romper sus defensas y agarrar su corazón, ¿ella será capaz de admitir sus sentimientos por ella, o será que su pasado perturbado hará que pierda a la primera persona que ha amado de verdad?


	2. Prólogo

** Prólogo**

_Srta. Webster,_

_Gracias por su pedido de que Sian Powers y el resto del equipo visiten el hospital. Nuestra organización recibe millones de pedidos iguales cada año._

_Lamentablemente, la Srta. Powers es incapaz de cumplirlos todos. Ella no está disponible en este momento._

_Atentamente,_

_Mercedes Jones._

_Relaciones Públicas, Organización de Tenis de Nueva York_.

Bien.

Esta es la quinta carta de rechazo de la indescriptible Sian Powers, en los últimos dos años. Mis niños van a estar decepcionados de nuevo.

Quito el email de la pantalla de mi teléfono y lo lanzo en mi cartera, salgo con mi auto y continuo para el Red Mill Burgers, mi lugar favorito para conseguir una gran y suculenta hamburguesa con papas fritas.

Estoy en el final de la línea, pensando en el reciente email, de una serie de largos pedidos rechazados por el equipo de tenis profesional. Soy enfermera infantil en el Hospital de Nueva York, y mis adolescentes adorarían más que cualquier cosa, conocer a una de sus heroínas deportistas. Cuando comencé esta operación, imaginé que ella aceptaría fácilmente. Todo lo que le estoy pidiendo es un par de horas, ¡no tiene que pasar la noche por el amor de Dios!

Miro a mi derecha, y sentada en medio del pequeño restaurant no esta otra persona, si no mi amiga de mi época universitaria, Katy, y su hermana, Sian Cretina Powers.

¡Infeliz!

Amo a Katy. Ella, Kitty y yo éramos buenas amigas en la facultad, por eso educadamente me acerco a decirle hola. Solo me gustaría no tener que hablar con la tonta arrogante de su hermana en el proceso.

Hago mi pedido, y camino hasta mi amiga.

— ¿Katy? —la llamo, con mi mano en su hombro.

— ¡Soph! —Ella inmediatamente salta y me agarra en un caluroso abrazo—. ¡Oh, Dios mío, no te veo en años! ¿Cómo estás?

Miro nerviosamente a Sian.

—Estoy muy bien, gracias. Es bueno verte. —Ella luce genial como siempre, pero su mirada está un poco triste. Y me pregunto qué está pasando…

—Sian, esta es Sophie Webster, una amiga de la facultad. Soph esta es mi hermana, Sian.

Sian se levanta, su cuerpo torneado y sexy se endereza con elegancia, ofreciendo su mano.

Joder, ¿tengo que aceptarla? Buscando bien en el fondo, en las raíces de las costumbres dentro de mí, aprieto su mano educadamente.

—Sé quién es.

Ella apenas balancea la cabeza y se sienta en su lugar nuevamente.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —me pregunta Katy.

—Soy la enfermera jefe en el Hospital Infantil de Nueva York en una unidad de pacientes con cáncer. —Sonrío para ella, consciente de los ojos de Sian sobre mí, corriendo de arriba para abajo por mi cuerpo, sobre mi blusa holgada ajustada con un cinturón, y las calzas negras con mis botas de cowboy rojas. Ella me pone nerviosa.

— ¡Eso es increíble! Me alegro por ti, chica. ¿Todavía cantas? —pregunta con una sonrisa.

—Uh, no. —Balanceo la cabeza y miro para abajo en la mesa—. No desde la Universidad.

— ¿Cantas? —Sian pregunta, con las cejas levantadas.

—Ella tiene una voz fantástica — responde Katy orgullosamente. Katy siempre fue tan dulce y siempre me apoyo.

—Gracias, pero sabes cómo es la vida —respondo encogiendo los hombros—. Nos ocupamos en otras cosas, y acabamos dejando algunas de lado.

_Y los mejores amigos nos dejan atrás, para comenzar su propia banda. _

Sian y Katy intercambian una mirada, y de repente ella me lanza una pregunta abruptamente.

— ¿Estas casada?

Suelto una carcajada. Lejos de eso.

—Claro que no.

— ¿Me das tu teléfono? —Sian pregunta sin rodeos. Idiota arrogante. Apuesto a que las mujeres caen encima de ella en todos los lugares que va.

Estrecho mis ojos, incapaz de esconder mi desprecio por esta mujer evidentemente atractiva.

—Claro que no.

La boca de Sian cae abierta, y entonces ella sonríe, balanceando la cabeza.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Creo que escuchaste bien —respondo enseguida, coloco la mano en el hombro de Katy y fuerzo una sonrisa para mi amiga—. Fue genial verte. Te cuidas, chica.

—Tú también, Soph.

Cuando me volteo para irme, la escucho murmurar.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

Idiota.

Tomo la bolsa de papel marrón con mi hamburguesa y las papas fritas para el viaje, y salgo del restaurant para regresar a casa y aprovechar mi única noche de descanso de esta semana. Rezo para que no me llamen del trabajo.


	3. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

\- Por Tina y Katy. —Anthony Adams levanta la copa de champagne en el aire y mantiene el brazo alrededor de su bella esposa, Kitty. Todos siguen el gesto, brindando por la feliz pareja.

—Que el amor continúe creciendo. No deseamos nada especial, apenas toda la felicidad del mundo.

— ¡Por Tina y Katy! —repiten los invitados y saborean sus bebidas por la celebración. Tina O'Conner, reconocida abogada, castaña y muy atractiva, dobla a su deslumbrante novia rubia en sus brazos y la besa profundamente enfrente de todos, en medio de silbidos y aplausos, Sian Powers, la hermana de Katy, grita:

— ¡Busquen un cuarto!

Tomo un trago de mi champagne rosado, y miro alrededor de la extravagante sala olímpica del Hotel Waldorf Astoria. Por centésima vez, me pregunto que estoy haciendo aquí.

Quede sorprendida al recibir la invitación para la fiesta de compromiso de Katherine Powers.

Katy, Kitty y yo éramos inseparables en la universidad, pero terminamos perdiendo el contacto, y fue genial el reencuentro hace algunos meses, pero ciertamente no estaba esperando una invitación para venir a mezclarme con su familia y amigos íntimos.

Estoy en una sala con Anthony Adams, por el amor de Dios. El famoso director de cine.

El salón está decorado en azul y blanco, con simples arreglos de flores blancas sobre las mesas, manteles y servilletas en blanco y azul, algunos otros toques en ese color. Es increíblemente elegante.

Es completamente Katy.

Es el comienzo de una bella noche de verano, y no está muy oscuro todavía, tenemos una increíble vista de Central Park, y el cielo comienza a cambiar de color entre el rosa y el naranja, reflejándose en el agua. Las puertas de vidrio están abiertas, para que los invitados entren y salgan a voluntad, disfrutando de la bella vista del final del verano desde el balcón, o entren a bailar.

—Soph, estoy tan feliz que vinieras. —Kitty golpea mi hombro y me toma en un gran abrazo—. Te extrañe, chica.

—Yo también —respondo abrazándola, enseguida, me alejo para admirar a la linda mujer frente a mí—. Estás fantástica. Matrimonio y maternidad combinan contigo, amiga.

Y es verdad. Los ojos color miel de Kitty brillan con felicidad y alegría, su cabello rubio oscuro esta peinado para atrás en ondas, y está usando un magnífico vestido negro sin mangas.

—Gracias. Amo tu vestido. Tu estilo no cambió nada —ella responde con una sonrisa. Miro para mi vestido color plata, sin tirantes, con la falda fluida y sandalias de tiras plateadas.

—No, muchas cosas cambiaron —respondo encogiendo los hombros.

—Excepto tu cabello, como de costumbre. —Kitty ríe, señalando mi cabello castaño, con algunas mechas rojizas, y rio con ella.

—Mi cabello siempre cambia, es difícil domesticar esta manía. Los niños se divierten, y bien, sabes… una chica rockera, siempre es rockera.

—Sabes —sonríe Kitty presuntuosamente— todavía tengo las fotos que hicimos con tu guitarra, y nada más.

—Oh Dios. —Rio con el recuerdo de bromear en el estudio de Kitty, en la época de la facultad años atrás—. Puedes quemarlas.

—No, estoy pensando que deberíamos programar una nueva sesión. No tenías esto en aquella época. —Ella señala la parte interna de mi brazo y sigo su mirada para mi tatuaje.

—Tal vez algún día.

—Entonces… —ella comienza pero es interrumpida por la llegada de su esposo—. Oh, Soph, este es mi esposo, Anthony. Anthony me gustaría que conocieras a una vieja amiga mía y de Katy, Sophie Webster.

—Hola, Sophie, es un placer conocerte. —Él me ofrece su mano derecha y siento mi rostro calentarse un poco antes de colocar mi mano en la suya para saludarlo. Pero en vez de eso, la levanta hasta sus labios y besa mis dedos.

—Hum, es bueno conocerte también, Anthony.

Él me ofrece su sonrisa de director de cine, que utiliza para aparecer en las portadas de cada revista en el país, y después se disculpa, cuando Caleb, otro de los parientes de Katy lo llama.

—Hum, ¿Kitty?

— ¿Sí? —responde con un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Estas casada con Anthony Adams.

Ella ríe y balancea la cabeza.

—Lo estoy.

— ¿Cómo diablos pasó eso?

—Es una larga historia. Te voy a llenar de vino una noche y te lo cuento.

—Tenemos una cita.

— ¡Allí estas! —Katy exclama y envuelve a cada una en sus brazos, en un abrazo de grupo—. ¡Soph, estoy tan feliz que vinieras!

—No me lo perdería por nada. Sin embargo, me quede sorprendida al recibir la invitación.

—Eres mi amiga. Yo te quería aquí. —Katy sonríe y observa el salón, hasta donde se encuentra su prometida.

—Ella es muy bonita, Katy. Y está completamente enamorada de ti —murmuro y sigo su mirada.

—Sí, lo está. Y es recíproco.

—Estoy feliz por ti. —Saboreo una vez más el delicioso champagne.

—Gracias. —Su sonrisa es grande, feliz y verdadera, y estoy feliz de que ella encontrara su otra mitad. Ellas quedan bien juntas.

— ¿Cuándo es que vamos a comer? —Sian pregunta desde una mesa no muy lejana de la nuestra.

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para ignorar a Sian Powers, también conocida como la arrogante, líder de la organización de tenis de Nueva York. Conseguí ignorar a aquella altanera toda la noche.

Conseguí quedarme fuera de su camino y evite cualquier conversación con ella, pero sentí sus ojos en mí toda la noche, lo que no entiendo. No soy, ciertamente, su tipo, y no es secreto que no estoy interesada en ella.

—El buffet está listo para comenzar, señorita Powers. —Una castaña, camina hasta Katy con una gran sonrisa—. La cena puede ser servida en el momento que quieras.

—Perfecto, gracias, Marley. Asegúrate que tu asistente y tú también coman.

—Oh, lo haremos. —Marley ríe y se va, consultando su iPad.

—Dios, amo a esa mujer —Katy exhala y apoya sus manos en su vestido de chiffon rojo sin tirantes.

—Ella es increíble —concuerda Kitty.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunto.

—Ella organiza fiestas —responde Katy—. La conocí cuando organicé el baby shower de Kitty algunos meses atrás. También está organizando mi boda. Es un genio.

—Es mi maldita heroína — refunfuña Sian, y sigue a Marley—. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

— ¡Siempre te estás muriendo de hambre! —Katy exclama y da una carcajada.

Cómo terminé en la mesa de Sian, es un misterio para mí. La verdad, es que estoy sentada con todos los increíblemente bonitos parientes de Katy, una mujer dulce llamada Ashley, y la cuñada de Katy, Stacy, que es adorable y está muy embarazada. Como si fuese a tener al bebé en cualquier momento.

Todo el mundo está riendo, bromeando unos con los otros, y todos ellos parecen increíbles. ¿Por qué diablos no traje un acompañante? Lo más probable, es porque la última vez que fui a una cita, un tsunami azoto a Japón.

—Entonces, Sophie, ¿qué haces? —Peter, el amigo de Katy, me pregunta.

—Soy la enfermera jefe del Hospital Infantil de Nueva York.

— ¿En qué departamento? —pregunta y corta el bistec.

—Trabajo con adolescentes en el piso de pacientes con cáncer. —Doy una mordida a una batata asada y tomo un trago de vino. Voy a necesitar más de eso.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo haces eso? —pregunta Peter y veo a Sian hacer una mueca. _¿Cuál es su maldito problema?_

—Soy enfermera hace cerca de seis años, en ese puesto hace dos.

Peter llena mi copa de vino y me ofrece una sonrisa amable y yo me veo devolviéndosela.

—Eres joven para tener un trabajo tan importante —comenta Sian amablemente pero yo ruedo los ojos y la ignoro, ganando una mirada brillante de ella.

—Entonces, si Stacy entra en trabajo de parto, puedes salvar el día —sugiere Caleb y todos ríen.

—No, no soy una enfermera obstetra. Pero puedo llamar una ambulancia —respondo.

Stacy se frota la panza y sonríe.

—Está bien, gente, todavía tenemos aproximadamente un mes para el gran evento.

Isaac se inclina y besa la mejilla de su esposa, y susurra algo en su oído, haciéndola sonreír.

Todas estas personas son absolutamente maravillosas. Katy y los otros miembros de su familia tienen una genética impresionante. Peter me sirve otra copa de vino, e inmediatamente tomo un trago, empujando mi plato a un lado. Estoy muy nerviosa para comer.

En medio de una conversación con Stacy, me doy cuenta que estoy por comenzar a sentir una leve puntada de dolor de cabeza, entonces me disculpo, y me levanto para ir hasta el baño para presionar un paño frio en mi frente y retocar el gloss.

—Soph, espera.

Mierda.

Trato de entrar rápidamente en el baño femenino, pero ella apenas me sigue y tranca la puerta.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —le pregunto con una ceja levantada.

— ¿No te caigo muy bien, no? —Se inclina un poco apoyándose por un instante en la pared para después cruzar sus brazos sobre el pecho. Se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba, mostrando que llevaba un atuendo precioso de diseñador, que luce increíblemente sexy en ella, y pantalones negros. Las mangas están dobladas, mostrando sus brazos. Su cabello rubio está demasiado largo y desordenado, y sus ojos azules grisáceos están corriendo por encima y por abajo de mi cuerpo, antes de concentrarse en mi rostro.

—No te conozco lo suficiente para gustar de ti o no.

—Estas mintiendo —dice tranquilamente.

—Eso no importa. —Encojo los hombros y regreso al lavamanos y me aplico el gloss, sin que los ojos de Sian me dejen —. ¿Qué? —pregunto y me volteo.

— ¿Por qué no me dices que hice para molestarte, para que pueda ir de frente y disculparme?

Comienzo a reír, haciéndole fruncir el ceño, lo que me hace reír todavía más.

—Realmente eres una idiota arrogante, ¿no?

—No, yo no lo soy. —Ella está muy seria, sin encontrar la situación ni un poco divertida.

—Sí, lo eres. No quiero que te disculpes conmigo.

Ella encoje los hombros como si eso no alterase nada en su determinación.

—No soy una cretina, Soph. ¿Qué hice para ofenderte tanto?

Paro de reír y aclaro mi garganta, y entonces me quedo un momento realmente mirándola. Parece sincera. Pero nunca voy a conseguir olvidar la mirada decepcionada de mis pacientes.

—Eso no importa —repito.

Sian se aleja de la puerta y camina en mi dirección, acorralándome en el baño, con las manos descansando en el granito, una de cada lado de mi cuerpo. No me toca, pero baja su nariz hasta apenas doce centímetros de la mía.

—A mí sí me importa —murmura.

— ¿Por qué? —Mi corazón simplemente se acelera a su velocidad máxima y, oh, Dios, ella huele tan bien. Estoy culpando por la confusión en mi cabeza al exceso de vino que tome sin comer casi nada.

—Necesito que me digas que hice para molestarte tanto, para que pueda disculparme. —Se aleja apenas unos centímetros, y sus ojos viajan por mi cuerpo. Puedo sentir el calor de su mirada, y siento mi piel caliente. Sus ojos viajan de regreso a mi rostro y me enfrenta con sus ojos azules grisáceos calientes.

—Estás maravillosa en ese vestido, con tu cabello castaño y todo desordenado alrededor de tu lindo rostro.

—Hum… — ¿Cuál fue la pregunta?

—Dime —insiste.

Sonríe y susurra.

— ¿Qué hice para molestarte, Soph?

—Llevo enviados repetidos mensajes a tu departamento de relaciones públicas en los últimos dos años, pidiéndote que vayas con tus compañeras a visitar a los niños. A cada pedido recibo una respuesta negando la visita, diciendo que no estás interesada.

Ella arruga la frente y balancea ligeramente la cabeza.

—Nunca recibí nada de Relaciones Públicas sobre ir al departamento infantil del hospital.

—Cierto —respondo con sarcasmo y trato de alejarme para no sentir su olor terriblemente irresistible. Está haciendo cosas conmigo, como querer lamer su cuello.

—No estoy mintiendo. Ellos pasan un montón de pedidos para mí. Ese nunca fue pasado.

Oh.

Bien, que mierda.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no le pediste a Katy hablar conmigo sobre eso? ¿O le pediste mi número?

—Cierto. —Inhalo su perfume—. Primero: ella es mi amiga y no voy a usarla para cosas como esas y, segundo: ¿por qué te llamaría? Ni siquiera te conozco.

Sian sonríe suavemente y levanta la mano hasta mi rostro, sosteniendo mi barbilla por encima de su dedo índice, haciéndome mirar sus ojos. Ella es tan hermosa (pero, ¿Qué estoy pensando?), no puedo negarlo y más ahora que está cerca de mí. Sus ojos azules grisáceos brillan observándome mientras lamo mis labios, y cuando muerdo el labio inferior, ella inhala bruscamente y observa mis ojos azules eléctricos consumiéndose por el deseo y la pasión.

Su mano sostiene levemente mi barbilla, mientras la otra acaricia mi cabello, y yo estoy perdida en aquellos ojos. No me puedo mover. Debería empujarla. No lo hago. No dejo que personas extrañas me toquen en baños públicos, mientras su familia entera está afuera conversando, riendo y comiendo.

Pero no puedo desviar la mirada. Acerca su rostro hasta el mío, pasando sus labios levemente sobre los míos, siempre muy gentil, y me sonríe de aquella manera arrogante con la que es conocida, y entonces profundiza el beso, enterrando sus manos en mi cabello, sosteniendo mi rostro para que pueda mover su boca contra la mía.

¿Qué me sucede?…ella es buena en esa cosa de besar. Sus labios son suaves, firmes, y de alguna manera hace que todo tenga sentido para mí. Sus labios se mueven con precisión sobre los míos. Suelto un gemido, y mis brazos envuelven su cintura, y Sian gime contra mí, y de repente el beso se transforma en algo más que deseo, en una necesidad.

Su lengua invade mi boca, girando y bailando contra la mía. Me acerco más, mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y tuerzo mis dedos en su cabello suave y es glorioso, prácticamente subo en ella, tratando de acercarme.

Finalmente, ella sostiene mi trasero en sus manos y me levanta. Mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, y antes de que me dé cuenta, mi cuerpo está apoyado contra la puerta, Sian me sostiene firmemente en el lugar, y todavía está besándome y volviéndome loca.

Puta mierda, esta mujer sabe besar.

—Dios, eres dulce —murmura y da varios besos en mi barbilla hasta mi oreja, llegando a mi cuello—. Podemos tener un montón de diversión juntas, bebé.

¿Bebé? Y así es como si alguien me hubiese lanzado un balde de agua fría, mis sentidos regresan. Estoy a punto de follar en un baño público. ¡Ew! Con Sian Powers.

¡No!

— ¡Para! —exijo con mi voz firme.


	4. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

\- No quieres que pare.

Empuja su cadera contra mi centro, y muerdo mi labio para sostener el gemido que quiere salir de mi garganta.

—Te dije que pararás, Sian.

Se mueve para atrás, alejándose y me mira a los ojos, sin aliento, sus ojos entrecerrados. Balancea la cabeza, como si estuviese tratando de aclarar su mente, y me coloca sobre mis pies de nuevo. Mis rodillas temblorosas casi ceden, ella me estabiliza, con las manos en los hombros.

— ¿Qué está mal? —pregunta.

—No voy a hacer eso contigo. Nunca.

Ella da un paso atrás, pasa aquellas manos fantásticas por su cabello, respira profundo y cierra los ojos.

—Ok. —Traga en seco—. Lo siento mucho. Pensé que estabas interesada.

—Vamos a aclarar una cosa ahora. Yo no soy una mujer estúpida y desesperada, que está muriendo de ganas de tener sexo contigo, y no soy tu bebé.

Dios, odio que me llamen así.

—Te pido disculpas de nuevo, por el mal entendido con mis relaciones públicas y por esto —su voz es firme ahora, su respiración está bajo control y mete las manos en el bolsillo.

Wow, es tan bonita. Paso la lengua por mis labios, todavía saboreándola en mí.

—Si te haces a un lado, voy a dejarte a solas. —De repente odio esa frialdad educada con la que nos estamos tratando. Me gustaría que me tomara en sus brazos de nuevo, me bese, y mi odio por ella ahora, no es tan grande.

Tal vez no sea tan mala como pensaba, pero no es para mí.

Rápidamente salgo del camino, y ella abre la puerta del baño. Antes de salir, me mira y me ofrece media sonrisa, un guiño, y me deja en paz.

Mis ojos encuentran mi reflejo en el espejo. Los tengo un poco vidriosos por el exceso de vino y lujuria. Mi cabello está un poco desordenado, pero siempre lo tengo así, entonces no es nada raro.

Además de que mi labial desapareció con el beso, continúo igual que cuando entre aquí.

Entonces, ¿por qué siento que todo está a punto de cambiar?

— ¿Ok, que vamos a beber ahora? —pregunto y miro alrededor de la mesa a mis amigas y sus parejas. Los padres se fueron hace algunas horas, y apenas están Katy y Tina, Kitty y Adam, Stacy e Isaac, Peter, Caleb y Sian. Todos los otros invitados se fueron para casa, dejándonos a nosotros once para beber, reír y conversar.

No tuve tanta diversión en un largo tiempo. Si bebo apenas un poco más de este trago, conseguiré olvidar mí escapada en el baño con Sian.

Tal vez.

Probablemente no.

Hablando de Sian, ella continua mirándome, bebiendo una cerveza, tranquila. Pero la ignoro y levanto otro trago de tequila en el aire. Hasta ahora, los asuntos fueron bebés, rock and roll, tatuajes, compras, y compras nuevamente.

— ¡Aquí está, por los orgasmos, a los tres que voy a tener hoy en la noche! —exclama Kitty, ganado la risa del resto de nosotras las chicas, mientras que los chicos, todos, excepto Adam, se quejan.

— ¡Por los orgasmos! —todos concordamos y bebemos la copa. Deje de usar las rodajas de limón y la sal tres tragos atrás. Miro a Sian, que está ahora en una conversación profunda con su pariente Caleb, y a pesar de mi estado, claramente borracha, mis muslos se aprietan con la visión de ella.

Dios. Ese cuerpo atlético y torneado, ojos azules grisáceos y aquel cabello rubio desordenado, peinado por sus dedos y los míos, y quiero darle un buen beso apasionado que la deje sin aliento.

Debería haber follado con ella en el baño. ¡Para con eso! Esa es una Soph apenas borracha y caliente.

—Entonces, Soph —Katy habla con la voz borracha mientras se inclina hacia mí y me lanza su brazo alrededor de mis hombros—. ¿Por qué todavía estás soltera, mi linda amiga?

—Porque mi trabajo son mis relaciones, mi igualmente linda amiga.

—Eso es pésimo.

—Está todo bien —respondo despreocupadamente, y tomo un trago de mi quinta margarita. Joder, realmente debería haber comido más en la cena.

— ¿Será que tu trabajo te da orgasmos? —pregunta Kitty mientras gatea hasta el regazo de Adam.

—No. —Me río.

—Entonces no está todo bien —ella responde con aire satisfecho.

No, no está bien, pero es lo que tengo. Necesito cambiar de tema.

—Deberías cantar alguna cosa. —Katy bate las manos, entusiasmada en su asiento.

—Ustedes están haciendo mucho ruido y no escucho lo que están hablando.

— ¡Canta! —exige Katy.

—Apenas puedo hablar. No voy a cantar. No canto desde hace un largo tiempo, de cualquier manera.

—Ok, entonces vamos a bailar. —Katy se levanta y se tambalea. Tina la coloca en su regazo, riendo con ella.

—Creo que es hora de llevarte hasta el cuarto, bebé. —Ella sostiene su rostro en sus manos y sonríe.

—Está bien. ¿Puedo tener algunos orgasmos?

—Creo que puedo hacer que eso pase—ella responde con una sonrisa.

— ¡No es justo! —Kitty exclama—. ¡Yo quiero orgasmos!

Dios mío, nada cambió, nosotras siempre hablando de orgasmos, cuando estábamos borrachas en la facultad.

—Entonces, vamos hasta el cuarto también, te voy a dar algunos orgasmos. —Adam besa la mejilla de Kitty y ella se queda en sus brazos.

Jesús…Adam está en la misma sala que yo, hablando sobre orgasmos.

Esto es una locura.

—Yo también me voy. —Tomo mi último trago, tomo mi cartera y me levanto.

La sala gira un poco, pero me sostengo con la parte de atrás de la silla, y tomo una respiración profunda.

— ¿No estás conduciendo, verdad? —pregunta Tina.

—Voy a llamar a un taxi.

—Yo te voy a llevar a casa. —Sian está de pie de a mi lado, sosteniéndome el codo.

—Bebiste demás —le recuerdo.

—Bebí una cerveza. Estoy bien.

Oh.

— ¿En serio?

—Estoy en medio de la temporada, Soph. No puedo beber mucho.

— ¿Qué tipo de temporada? —pregunto mientras el salón gira lentamente alrededor. Estoy vagamente consciente de una risa disimulada, pero estoy demasiado borracha para patear el trasero de alguien.

—De tenis —dice suavemente y lleva mi cabello para atrás de mi oreja.

— ¿Quieres jugar tenis? —Estoy confundida—. Estoy demasiado borracha para jugar tenis.

Sian ríe y balancea la cabeza.

—No, encanto, yo voy a jugar tenis el domingo. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Oh, sí. Eres una estrella del tenis. —Regreso con mis amigas—. Ella es la gran jugadora de tenis esta temporada. ¿Lo sabían?

Kitty se ríe de mí.

—Soph, eres tan divertida. Estoy feliz que estés saliendo de nuevo con nosotras.

— ¿Rubia, la tienes? —pregunta Caleb.

—Sí, la tengo —Sian confirma.

— ¿A quién tienes? —pregunto.

—A ti chica, borracha. Vamos. —Se voltea para llevarme a la salida y yo comienzo a seguirla, pero por alguna razón mis pies no funcionan muy bien.

—Hum, ¿Sian?

— ¿Si?

—Perdí mis pies.

— ¿Qué? —ella ríe y aprieta la punta de su nariz.

—No consigo encontrar mis pies.

¿Por qué todo el mundo está riendo? ¡Esto es serio!

—Ok, yo te tengo. —Me toma entre sus brazos y me lleva contra su pecho.

—No tienes que llevarme.

—Si quiero llegar hasta el auto y llevarte a casa, creo que es necesario.

—Pensé que querías jugar tenis. —Bostezo e inclino mi cabeza en su hombro. Hmm… ella todavía huele bien.

—Hoy no.

—Creo que estoy borracha.

— ¿Cuál fue tu primera pista? —ríe.

—No me hagas lastimarte.

—Sí, me asustas.

— ¿Qué tipo de auto es ese? —pregunto.

—Es un Shelby.

— ¿Shelby es tu novia? —pregunto mortificada. ¡Rayos! ¡Estuve con una mujer que tiene novia!

—No, este auto es un Mustang Shelby, Sophie.

—Ah. Entonces, ¿quién es tu novia?

—No tengo novia.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No tengo tiempo. —Encoje los hombros—. Nadie me interesó, hasta muy recientemente —murmura la última parte, y antes de que pueda preguntar lo que ella quiere decir con eso, rápidamente me coloca en el auto y me lleva hasta mi casa.

—Gracias por el aventón.

—De nada. Quédate allí.

Creo que no puedo salir del auto, ni siquiera si quisiese. Es muy bajo, junto al suelo, muy bonito. El asiento es confortable. De repente, la puerta del pasajero se abre, y Sian se inclina para dentro, sacándome del auto. Me deja de pie, y entonces me carga otra vez.

—Probablemente puedo caminar ahora.

—Lo dudo. No vomites sobre mí, por favor.

Bien, no tenía ganas de vomitar hasta que ella hablo. Ahora mi estómago está dando vueltas, y tengo ese sentimiento asqueroso en la parte de atrás de mi garganta.

¡Joder!

— ¿Dónde están las llaves? —pregunta.

—Cartera.

— ¿Quieres que la busque?

—Sí. —Solo respira. Solo respira y no vomites.

—Ok, te voy a apoyar en la pared por un segundo.

¿Será que ella habla inglés? No entiendo lo que dice, todo lo que puedo hacer es concentrarme en no vomitar. Ella mueve la cartera, hasta encontrar mis llaves.

—Está aquí. —Señalo la llave de la casa y abre la puerta y me carga de nuevo, llevándome para dentro.

— ¿No tienes ninguna alarma? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

—No.

— ¿Por qué no? —exige.

—Es muy caro. Joder, colócame en el suelo.

Me baja, y en el momento que mis pies tocan el suelo, corro para el baño, y lanzo cerca de dos botellas de tequila en el retrete. El regusto que sale, nunca es tan bueno como cuando entra.

Oh, Dulce Jesús, hazlo parar…..Mi estómago convulsiona con los temblores, y siento el sudor frio en mi piel. De repente, mi cabello está siendo peinado fuera de mi rostro, y un paño frio es presionado en la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

Joder, me olvide que ella estaba aquí. Que humillante.

—Puedes irte —me quejo y descanso la frente en mi brazo, todavía sosteniéndome en el retrete.

—Me voy a quedar —su voz es firme y tal vez un poco oscura.

—Estoy bien, Sian.

—No te voy a dejar así, sola. —Gentilmente levanta mi cabeza y aprieta otro paño frio en la frente, haciéndome gemir de placer.

—Eso es bueno.

—Lo sé. ¿Terminaste de vomitar?

—Creo que sí.

—Ok, vamos a la cama.

— ¡Hey! —Mi cabeza se levanta abruptamente, y fijo mi mirada en la suya—. No me vas a llevar a la cama.

—Sí, voy a hacerlo. No te preocupes cariño, no te haré mía hoy. —Suelto un gemido y ella sonríe, cuando tengo de repente otra onda de nauseas. Estoy cansada.

—Está bien —hablo, y ella lleva un brazo hasta mi cintura. Es demasiado atractiva e inquietante para su propio bien—. Estoy bien, Sian. Lo peor ya paso. Te puedes ir.

Me mira y enjuaga mi rostro con el paño frio.

—Voy a cerciorarme que estés dormida antes de irme.

— ¿Por qué? No he sido exactamente agradable contigo.

—Porque no soy una idiota, y cuanto más pronto te des cuenta de eso, mejor.

Hago una mueca para ella, sin entenderle del todo. Abre mis gavetas, moviendo mi ropa y medias, entonces se voltea hacia mí, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Dónde está tu pijama?

—Yo no uso pijama.

— ¿Entonces, que usas para dormir? —pregunta y coloca las manos en las caderas.

—Nada.

Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente, enseguida, busca entre mis gavetas hasta encontrar una vieja camiseta, y me la lanza.

—Aquí, ponte eso.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque me voy a acostar contigo en la cama y no puedes estar desnuda, o si seré una completa idiota que no se puede resistir a ti. —Ella parece casi enojada.

—Voltéate —murmuro. Cuando ella está de espalda, rápidamente me quito el vestido y coloco la camisa. No llevo bragas, pero la camisa es lo suficientemente larga como para que no lo note—. Creo que no puedo quitarme las sandalias sin caerme.

Sian se voltea y sus ojos se suavizan.

—Pareces tan joven ahora.

—Estoy segura que estoy hecha una mierda, pero está bien. ¿Sandalias?

—Siéntate. —Se arrodilla delante de mí y me quita los zapatos, y después me coloca en la cama. Se desabotona la chaqueta, dejándola caer por sus hombros y la coloca en mi silla.

Santo cuerpo de infarto….Dios, repentinamente siento un calor intenso que amenaza con incendiar mi habitación.

—Tu casa es bonita —murmura.

—Hmm. —Cierro los ojos para bloquear la imagen de una deliciosa Sian desnuda. Escucho el cierre del pantalón y el ruido de ella saliendo de ellos, y en seguida, la cama se hunde cuando se acomoda a mi lado. Me aleja, y después me voltea, mi espalda contra su pecho.

—Duerme.

— ¿Por qué todavía estas aquí? —pregunto soñolienta. Debería exigirle que se vaya, pero joder, estar así me hace sentir muy bien.

—No sé —susurra.

_**Sian **_

Ella inmediatamente cae en el sueño, doblada contra mí, con la respiración lenta y uniforme.

¿Por qué todavía estoy aquí? Buena pregunta. Yo tengo mi casa y mi cama. Con seguridad, ella va a dormir la noche entera, y se despertará bien tarde, y con un poco de resaca. Pero estaría mintiendo si digo que no me siento bien con ella, y por la primera vez en un largo, largo tiempo, me siento protectora con una mujer con la que no estoy relacionada.

Ella es diferente. No le importa mi trabajo, o las conexiones de mi familia.

Y ella me dijo no. Lo que es nuevo.

Sonrío y beso la parte de encima de su cabeza, apreciando su olor a fresas en el cabello y la forma en que se siente suave contra mi nariz. Ella suspira profundamente y se acerca a mí, empujando su trasero apretado contra mi entrepierna. Su camisa sube, y puedo sentir su trasero.

Su trasero, caliente y desnudo.

Esta situación me descontrola y siento que en cualquier momento podría ceder a la tentación de hacerla mía

Esta mujer de ojos de un azul eléctrico tiene el cuerpo hecho para el sexo, una inteligencia afilada y una sonrisa matadora. Un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha es malditamente adorable. Una pena que para mí, ella siempre está arrugando la frente.

Me pregunto que será necesario hacer para hacerla reír más, y confiar en mí.

Porque tengo que verla de nuevo.

Soph llora bajito y se lanza a mis brazos, apoyando su rostro en mi pecho, y levanta un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniéndome firme. Acaricio su cabello en su mejilla y beso su frente antes de quedarme dormida.

Claro que sí…yo voy a verla de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

****

**Dos semanas después…**

\- Soph, hay una llamada para ti en la extensión 40-600.

—Ok, Hannah, gracias. —Coloco el gráfico que estoy documentando sobre las dosis de los medicamentos para fijar en la estación de enfermeras y tomo el teléfono.

—Aquí Sophie.

— ¿Sophie Webster? —pregunta una educada voz femenina.

—Sí, ¿puedo ayudarle?

—Espero que sí. Soy Mercedes Jones. Llamo de la oficina de Relaciones Públicas de la organización de tenis de Nueva York.

Oh, infierno. Mi estómago da vueltas, y mi labio superior comienza a sudar.

—Hola.

—Estoy llamando de parte de Sian Powers. A ella le gustaría aceptar su invitación para ir hasta el departamento infantil, y visitar al equipo y a los pacientes.

Froto la frente con la punta de los dedos y me muerdo el labio.

—Está bien. Me puedo encargar de organizarlo.

—Genial. Le gustaría visitarlos el miércoles.

— ¿De esta semana? —Mi voz es más estridente que lo normal, no lo puedo evitar. ¿Ella quiere venir a mi trabajo en dos días?

—Eso mismo.

Suspiro resignada. Los niños van a estar tan animados, no hay manera que pueda decir que no.

—De acuerdo, ¿cuánto tiempo?

— ¿Cerca de la una?

—Muy bien, esperaremos por ella.

Termino la llamada y miro el teléfono. Dios…. ¿Sera que Powers realmente me va a visitar en el hospital en dos días? Ya pasaron dos semanas desde el momento del baño. Desde mi colosal y vergonzosa exhibición de completa borracha.

Hasta despertarme a la mañana siguiente, desnuda, en mi cama vacía. Realmente necesito preguntarle cómo diablos termine desnuda. Si la memoria borrosa me servía de algo, subí a la cama con una camisa.

Y entonces, para coronar la increíble noche vergonzosa, Sian mando a entregar mi auto en mi casa a la mañana siguiente, para no tener que pagar un taxi e ir a buscarlo al hotel.

¿Dulce? Tal vez.

Sin embargo, ni una palabra desde entonces. Claro, es una jugadora de tenis profesional ocupada, estamos en plena temporada, y tal vez no estuviese tan interesada en mí, después de encenderme el modo sexy y ardiente al máximo.

No puedo culparla, si ese es el caso. Por no hablar, que deje claro que nunca, nunca tendría intimidad con ella. Soy una idiota.

Y ahora quiere venir a mi trabajo y visitar a mis pacientes. Probablemente es un truco para conseguir publicidad. Va a, sin duda, traer los medios con ella, tomarse una foto con los niños enfermos, y entonces aparecerá su cara grande en el Canal 7 de noticias.

_Idiota arrogante…pero, como me atraes Sian._

. . .

—Ella está aquí — avisó el miembro de seguridad. Sonriendo, Hannah hizo algunos pasos de baile. Ella y yo estamos trabajando juntas desde el primer día. Es una linda rubia, bajita, con ojos marrones oscuros y una figura voluptuosa. También está bien casada y tiene tres hijos, pero no tiene ningún problema de coquetear con jugadoras de tenis calientes.

¿Quién puede culparla?

—Ok, voy hasta el ascensor para conocerle. Acuérdate de poner cara de sorpresa.

Me hace un guiño y camina hasta el pasillo del ascensor. Informé a los padres de los chicos sobre la invitada de hoy, para que ellos pudiesen venir y tomarse unas fotos y conocer a la famosa deportista personalmente, pero decidí que fuera una sorpresa para los niños.

Finalmente, los ascensores se abren, y sólo puedo mirarla. Trajo a cuatro de sus compañeras de organización, todas vestidas con jeans y la camisa de la organización, empujando carritos llenos de regalos, cajas con lazos y papel celofán, y varios productos del equipo, gorras, camisetas, pijamas… Con su nombre en él. Trajeron animales de peluche y juegos también.

Miro a Sian, sus brillantes ojos azul grisáceos, y no puedo parar la sonrisa que divide en dos mi rostro.

¡Está mimando a mis niños!

—Hey, eres la enfermera más bonita que vi. —Me ofrece aquella sonrisa arrogante y sigue a las otras chicas fuera del ascensor. Ellas son todas atléticas y muy atractivas, me siento extraña al lado de ellas.

Miro mi simple bata azul del hospital, paso la mano por ella y me río.

—Cierto, porque batas de hospital y colas de caballo fue todo lo que se viste en estos días.

Se inclina para besar mi mejilla y susurra en mi oído.

—La enfermera más sexy que vi.

Bien, entonces.

Aclaro mi garganta y Sian me presenta a sus compañeras de organización: Sabrina Müller, Alice Jones, Elaine Sutherland y Bree Wilson.

Todas ellas son increíblemente educadas y miran alrededor nerviosas, las manos en los bolsillos, arrastrando los pies, mirando por el pasillo del hospital.

—Muchas gracias a todas por venir. No les dije a los niños que vendrían, quería que fuese una sorpresa. Pero los padres lo saben, y trajeron sus cámaras. —Ellas menean la cabeza y miro alrededor de la recepción—. ¿Sin periodistas?

Sian me mira seria.

—No, sin periodistas. Esta no es una visita propaganda, Sophie. Estamos aquí porque queremos estar.

— ¿Cómo es que convenciste a la mujer de Relaciones Públicas? —pregunto, la sorpresa estampada en mi voz.

—Ella trabaja para nosotras, no al contrario —responde simplemente y toma un carrito lleno de delicias para mis niños—. Muéstrame el camino.

—Vamos a comenzar con Nicholas. Jugó al tenis hasta este invierno, cuando se lesiono en el campo y fue diagnosticado con osteosarcoma. —Las chicas hacen cara de preocupación—. Cáncer de huesos —murmuro y toco la puerta de Nick.

—Sí —le escucho responder.

Abro la puerta, protegiendo su visión de las chicas detrás de mí.

— ¿Tienes un segundo?

Sus ojos brillan y me sonríe. Es apasionado y muy bonito.

—Siempre tengo tiempo para la enfermera más caliente de aquí.

Abro la puerta y me corro para un lado, así las chicas pueden entrar en su cuarto, y Sian se inclina para mí y me susurra en el oído.

— ¿Ves? La enfermera más caliente.

Nick esta pálido, su boca abierta, y entonces el comienza a reír.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío!

—Hey, chico. —Sian se acerca en primer lugar y ofrece su mano para saludarlo—. Es un placer conocer a otro jugador.

—Ya no puedo jugar más —murmura Nick.

—Una vez jugador, siempre un jugador, chico. —Sian sonríe y se sienta a su lado en la cama—. ¿De dónde eres?

—Chicago —Nick responde tímidamente sin mirar a Sian a los ojos. El cabello de Nick se fue, y su cuerpo una vez fuerte, parecía flaco en la gran cama de hospital.

— ¿Eres bueno? —pregunta Sian.

—Joder, sí, era apenas mi primer año, pero recibí ofertas del USC y del estado de Florida —dijo con orgullo.

—Rayos, lo siento mucho.

Salgo del cuarto y dejo a las chicos conversando con Nicholas, dándole los regalos y haciendo mejor su día.

Infierno, tal vez el mejor día de toda su vida.

Cerca de una hora más tarde, las jugadoras están cómodas, sonriendo y bromeando unas con las otras y con Nick. Sian me ofrece una sonrisa dulce y triste.

—Necesitamos conversar más tarde —refunfuña.

Inclino mi cabeza para un lado. ¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué? No tengo tiempo para preguntar.

—Muy bien, chicas, sé que se están divirtiendo, pero hay un montón de niños ansiosos por conocerlas. Tengo un equipo de enfermeras extras hoy, para llevarlas por el hospital, presentarles a los niños y a sus padres.

—Parece genial — responde Sabrina Müller y ofrece a Hannah una sonrisa arrogante—. Muéstranos el camino, querida.

Ellas cogen cestas llenas de regalos y siguen a mi personal por vAllisons partes del departamento, y sonrío, cuando escucho los gritos de excitación que salen de los cuartos.

—Eso es increíble, Sian. Los niños se van a acordar de esto para el resto de sus vidas. Gracias.

—El placer es mío. Me voy a quedar contigo, si no te importa. ¿Quién es el próximo?

Ok, Sian es buena con los niños. Es amable y una buena oyente. Pacientemente posó para decenas de fotos, coqueteo con los chicos, hizo caras y les hizo sentir como si fuesen sus amigos, y simplemente fue increíble. Todos, las cinco jugadoras, finalmente terminaron, entrando en cada cuarto y conversando con cada paciente.

Ahora, estamos reunidos en un área común, que creamos para las familias, donde pueden entrar y descansar. Fue recientemente reformada, orgullosamente ostenta cerca de dos mil metros cuadrados, con sofás de cuero y sillas reclinables, una televisión enorme de pantalla plana montada en la pared, mesas y sillas cerca de tomas para portátiles y mucho espacio para estirarse.

Ahora, mis pacientes más antiguos que son capaces de dejar sus cuartos, están en el espacio, donde pueden hacer preguntas y tener un poco más de tiempo con el equipo. Hace cinco horas que están aquí.

—Sophie, necesito alguna ayuda con un IV4 en el cuarto 20 —la Dra. Sánchez me susurra, para no interrumpir las conversaciones.

—Sin problemas. —Le sigo de regreso hasta el cuarto para ayudarle, entonces, cuando regreso al salón me quedo fuera de la vista para poder escuchar.

—Entonces, ¿tienes pareja, Sian? —le pregunta con una sonrisa tímida, una bonita paciente de dieciséis años, llamada Liza.

—No, no tengo, querida.

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunta alguien.

—Bien, hay una mujer en la que estoy interesada, pero creo que no le gusto.

—Bien, entonces es tonta. —Liza ríe, haciendo que todos riesen juntos.

—No, es experta —bromea Allison, golpeando el hombro de Sian.

— ¿Quién es? —Nick pregunta.

—La verdad, es que la conocen. —Sian comienza y muerdo mis labios, sintiendo mis ojos abrirse. ¡Puta Mierda!—. Adoraría conocer mejor a Sophie.

—Bien, entonces invítala a salir —le aconseja alguien fuera de mi línea de visión.

—No creo que esté interesada en mí.

—Nosotros podemos ayudar —ofrece Liza—. Nosotros la conocemos muy bien.

—Hum, ok. —Sian de repente suena nerviosa y sonrío.

—Ama la música —mi paciente, Becky le dice.

—Y el chocolate —ofrece Mike.

—Y le gustan los abrazos —dice mi Jason de trece años, emocionándome.

—Pero si juegas con ella, te voy a sacar el corazón del pecho, que se fastidie el cáncer—afirma claramente Nick.

— ¡Nick! — exclama su madre. Mis pies miran el suelo. Debería resolver esto, pero no puedo moverme. Quiero escuchar la respuesta de Sian. El silencio llena el cuarto e imagino a los dos, uno, un adorable adolescente y la otra….una preciosa rubia que me tenía suspirando por ella….mirándose uno al otro.

Finalmente, Sian dice:

—Sabes, Nick, ya tenía un gran respeto por ti con nuestra conversación anterior, pero ahora sólo creo que eres impresionante. Eres un gran hombre. No necesitas preocuparte por Sophie.

Entro en la sala a tiempo de ver a Nick mirando para el suelo sombríamente. Sonriendo orgullosas, las otras cuatro jugadoras están mirando a Nick con respeto.

—Ok, gente —mi voz es brillante, sin ofrecer una pista que acabo de escuchar la conversación de Sian sobre mí—. Sé que probablemente tienen muchas preguntas para nuestras invitadas, pero creo que es la hora de dejarlas descansar. Ellas pasaron mucho de su tiempo con nosotros hoy.

Hay algunos gemidos, pero la sala se llena de aplausos.

— ¡Gracias! —gritan los niños, y las cinco jugadoras parecen un poco avergonzados, con unas enormes y orgullosas sonrisas.

—De nada — responde Sian cuando el aplauso termina.

—Buena suerte el domingo —dice el padre de Becky—. ¡Tengo dinero invertido en ella!

—Vamos a ver lo que podemos hacer —responde Sabrina.

Sigo a las jugadoras de regreso a los ascensores, Sian y yo más atrás. Sostiene mi mano en la suya, pero me alejo y miro alrededor.

—No en mi trabajo, Sian.

—Ah, ¿entonces puedo sostener tu mano fuera del trabajo? —pregunta, con una sonrisa arrogante.

—No dije eso. —Maldita.

—Hablemos en mi auto —murmura bajo, para que solo yo pueda oírle.

— ¿No viniste con las otras? —pregunto.

—No, Allison vino de nuestro gimnasio y Heidi fue a buscar los regalos, todas nos encontramos aquí.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento, cada una de las compañeras de Sian me da un abrazo apretado.

—No tienes un trabajo fácil, pequeña dama —murmura Elaine, con su rostro serio.

—Días como hoy hacen mi trabajo fantástico, Elaine. En serio, gracias a todas por venir hoy. Simplemente no saben lo que hicieron por esos niños.

— ¿Por qué no nos pediste venir antes? —pregunta Sabrina y Sian se ahoga, casi sofocándose con su propia saliva.

—La verdad, es que lo pedí. Varias veces. Pero siempre recibí un "no" como respuesta.

—Aquella jodida de Mercedes —murmura Allison seria—. A partir de ahora, entra en contacto con nosotros directamente. ¿Puedo suponer que tienes el número de Powers?

—Uh, no. —Balanceo la cabeza y presiono mis labios.

—Bien, infierno, te voy a dar mi número. —Elaine sonríe—. Y no sólo para visitar tú trabajo.

—Retrocede, Sutherland —le advierte Sian—. Yo tengo el de ella.

—Bueno. —Elaine me guiña, y ellas entran en sus respectivos autos para salir, se despiden y se van.

—Entonces —murmura Sian y da un paso en mi dirección. A pesar de la atracción magnética que siento, doy un paso para atrás.

—Debería regresar.

—Quiero verte, Sophie. —Bien, es sincera, ¿no es cierto?

—No creo que sea una buena idea —murmuro.

Sus ojos se agrandan, y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Este es un momento agitado para ti, Sian, y mi trabajo también es agitado. Infierno, no escuche nada de ti en dos semanas, así que imagine…

—Número uno, no asumas. Nunca. —Su voz es dura e inmediatamente capta mi atención—. Número dos, sí, estamos ocupadas, pero podemos encontrar tiempo. Y número tres, estoy interesada.

— ¿Cómo es que me desperté desnuda aquella mañana, después de la fiesta? —pregunto abruptamente, con vergüenza por no acordarme. Sus ojos brillan maliciosamente.

— ¿Despertaste desnuda? —pregunta, una sonrisa a medio camino en su bonito rostro.

—Sí, pero recuerdo que me mandaste a colocarme una camisa.

—Todavía estabas con la camisa cuando salí aquella mañana. Te lo dije, ninguna actividad sexual en esas condiciones.

—Estoy sorprendida que no hubieses intentado nada.

—Oh, créeme, dulzura, tener tu apretado trasero, desnudo contra mi cuerpo, fue malditamente seductor. —Se aproxima y me levanta la barbilla con los dedos—. Pero no use esa ventaja en ti, cuando no estabas en tu juicio. Cuando te haga mía, vas a saber exactamente qué estamos haciendo, lo que estas sintiendo, no voy a parar hasta que tus piernas estén temblando, y los vecinos sepan mi nombre.

Santo infierno, joder.

Pasa sus labios levemente sobre los míos, antes de sostener mi rostro firmemente en sus manos, besándome profundamente. Dios, es tan buena como recordaba, si no mejor, y no creo que eso sea posible. Si estuviese usando bragas, estaría mojada, estoy sin aliento y solo quiero saltar sobre ella. Se aleja y gentilmente acaricia mis cabellos sueltos en mi rostro.

—Eres tan dulce, bebé.

Mierda.

Salgo de sus brazos, froto mis manos en mi rostro, tratando de limpiar mi mente.

—Sian, solo voy a decir esto una vez más. Por favor, no me llames bebé. Nunca. —Mi voz es controlada, firme. Ella arruga la frente.

— ¿Por qué?

—No me gusta.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta nuevamente.

—Mi padre acostumbraba llamarme así, las pocas veces que lo vi, y me da náuseas. Solo no lo hagas. ¿Ok?

—Está bien. Nunca más. —Encoje los hombros y me sonríe—. Lo siento.

Balanceo la cabeza y comienzo a retroceder para el ascensor. —Tengo que regresar.

—Te llamo —promete, pero balanceo la cabeza de nuevo y sonrío.

—Seguro —respondo con sarcasmo, me despido y desaparezco en el ascensor.


	6. Chapter 4

**HOLA! mil disculpas por no poder actualizar tan seguido esta historia (adaptación)... espero que aún les siga gustando... gracias por sus comentarios. si voy a continuar con las demás adaptaciones aunque me demore en terminarlas lo haré... no les canso mas.. disfruten del cap...**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

\- Soph, llegaron para ti.

Estoy sentada en mi ordenador, respondiendo los emails y bebiendo un café de Starbucks, antes de pegar el informe de las enfermeras del turno de la noche, y comenzar efectivamente mi turno. Hannah me da un enorme bouquet de flores, rosas con lirios. Entierro mi nariz en ellas, e inhalo profundamente.

Se dé quien es, pero tomo la tarjeta y sonrío con el mensaje.

_**"Te olvidaste de darme tu número. El mío es 203-555-3598. Úsalo". **_

Así que, es un poco mandona.

— ¿La vas a llamar? —pregunta Hannah detrás de mí, claramente leyendo sobre mi hombro y me río.

—Le voy a enviar un mensaje, por ahora.

—Infierno, yo haría mucho más con ese mensaje. ¿Le diste una buena mirada?

Ruedo los ojos, y guardo la tarjeta en el bolsillo del uniforme.

—Estuvo aquí ayer, ¿te acuerdas?

—Los niños todavía hablan sobre eso. Fueron realmente maravillosas. —Hannah toma el documento, y comienza a hacer apuntes.

—Sí, lo fueron —murmuro y tomo mi teléfono del bolso. Agrego el número de Sian en la lista de contactos, pero en vez de escribir su nombre, escribo _Estrella sexy de tenis_. Sonrío y abro el mensaje en blanco.

_***Gracias por las bellas flores. **_

Clickeo en enviar, y termino mi email y mi café, comienzo a hacer el informe con mi compañera de trabajo. Cerca de una hora más tarde, siento mi teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo.

_***De nada. ¿Cena esta noche? **_

No pierde el tiempo, ¿no? Esta noche es la única noche libre del fin de semana. A partir de mañana voy a trabajar en turnos escalonados hasta el lunes, y tengo que ser honesta, quiero verla.

_***Claro. Salgo del trabajo a las seis. **_

—Bien por ti, chica. —Me giro y miro al brillo de los ojos de Hannah.

— ¿Siempre lees sobre mi hombro? —exijo.

—No, pero ahora que sé que tendré material suculento para leer, voy a comenzar. —Me guiña y sale para visitar el último cuarto.

_***Voy a buscarte a las siete. **_

. . .

—Estás fantástica. —Sian sonríe, cuando abro la puerta de mi casa para ella.

Estoy en un vestido estilo hippie, de gasa suave, que va hasta la mitad de mis muslos, y botas country marrones. Varios collares largos alrededor de mi cuello, un brazalete en mi muñeca izquierda, y mi cabello esta suelto.

— ¿Qué hiciste con tu cabello? —pregunta.

Río, pasando los dedos por mi cabello.

—Agregue algunas mechas de color. Los niños en el trabajo piensan que es divertido, y yo también.

—Me gusta. —Sonríe suavemente y retrocede, conduciéndome a la puerta.

— ¡Por Dios….tienes un Mustang Shelby! —Suspiro, mientras cierro la puerta detrás de mí. Sian me mira, y enseguida, comienza a reír.

—Es el mismo auto que conduje hasta tu casa, después de la fiesta, Soph.

Pestañeo, enseguida, miro ansiosamente para el auto. ¿Anduve en un Shelby y no me acuerdo? ¡Imposible!

—Por favor, dime que no vomite encima de él.

—Felizmente, no. —Me sonríe y coloca una mecha de cabello detrás de mí oreja.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto, mientras me sigue hasta su auto espectacular y abre la puerta para mí.

—Pensé que podríamos ir hasta el centro para cenar, y tal vez hacer una caminata por la playa.

En vez de sentarme en el asiento de cuero, camino hacia la parte trasera del auto y miro el emblema cromado de la cobra, el cromado, infierno, incluso los neumáticos son bonitos. El auto es negro, todo negro, con cristales tintados, haciendo quedar el cromado más brillante. Siento que mis ojos se abren más y suspiro.

— ¿Soph?

— ¿Huh? —Miro a los ojos azules grisáceos de Sian, que me mira con diversión, y balancea la cabeza perezosamente.

—Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste?

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta con una sonrisa, y se acerca, colocando una de sus mano en mi espalda, y entre su toque y este auto, no consigo respirar.

—Este es un Shelby —hablo, como si eso lo explicase todo.

—Lo sé —responde—. ¿Eres una apasionada de los autos?

—No, realmente, realmente amo tu auto.

_Jesús, amo su auto. Es sexy como el infierno. De repente, me imagino entrando en el auto, con ella en el asiento de al lado, conduciendo. Y me ahogo, apretando las piernas, paso mis dedos por mi cabello suelto. _

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar por esa increíble cabeza? —pregunta, con sus ojos entrecerrados, mientras agarra mis hombros y me gira para enfrentarle. Trago en seco.

—Nada —miento.

—Eres una mentirosa horrible.

—Vamos a decir que este auto es realmente sexy, y hace cosas conmigo —respondo, sin mirarle a los ojos.

—Realmente —habla lentamente y sonríe mucho. Da un pequeño paso más cerca y sostiene mi rostro para que pueda mirarle. La otra mano en mi cintura y comienza a bajar su rostro hacia mí, pero me alejo rápidamente.

—No te hagas ideas —le advierto, y camino hasta la puerta del pasajero abierta. Ella bloquea mi camino.

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunta.

—Esta es apenas nuestra primera cita —le recuerdo.

— ¿Entonces?

—Por lo que, no te hagas ideas, Powers. —Trato de mirarla severa, pero no puedo dejar de sonreírle. _Ella es muy… Sian. _

— ¿No me digas que tienes aquella cosa estúpida de chicas, de la regla de tres citas?

Me encojo de hombros, pero no respondo. ¡Claro que sí, tengo una regla de tres citas!

— ¿Podemos contar la fiesta de compromiso como la primera cita? —pregunta, entonces retrocede, y me permite deslizarme en el asiento confortable.

_¡Estoy en un Shelby!...aún no puedo creerlo. _

—No —respondo, mientras se sienta graciosamente en el asiento del conductor.

—Pero te lleve a casa —me recuerda con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No me viniste a buscar, entonces no fue una cita.

— ¿Y ayer en el hospital? —pregunta y entra en el tráfico.

—Todo lo que incluya a mi trabajo no es una cita. —Río y paso mis manos a lo largo del tablero—. Este auto es mi fantasía completa —susurro.

La cabeza de Sian gira, y me mira, con la boca abierta, y enseguida, comienza a reír, una enorme carcajada alta y me uno a ella, ambas riendo como locas.

—Genial, entonces ahora me estas usando por mi auto.

—Vas a sobrevivir. —Me encojo de hombros. —Entonces, ¿cómo esta Katy? No conseguí llamarla después de la fiesta.

—Ella está bien. Ocupada con su nuevo negocio y planeando su boda. No sé por qué piensan que tienen que casarse tan rápido. —Arruga la frente y quiero pasar mis dedos por su cabello desordenado, pero mantengo mis dedos juntos, y los mantengo firmes en mi regazo.

— ¿Ya tiene una fecha?

—Sí, principios de octubre.

— ¿Por qué tan pronto? —pregunto, sorprendida. Eso es de aquí a pocos meses.

— ¿Quién sabe? Es de mi hermana de la que estoy hablando. Toda su vida dijo que no estaba interesada en casarse, luego, se enamora y ahora no puede casarse lo suficientemente rápido. —Arruga la frente y entra con el auto en un estacionamiento.

—Tal vez está lista para casarse.

—Creo que es eso.

— ¿No te gusta Tina? —pregunto, moviéndome en el asiento, para ver su rostro.

—Me gusta. Es una mujer buena y obviamente ama a mi hermana. —Encuentra un sitio libre en el estacionamiento y le sonrío plenamente.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta.

—Entonces, ¿estás siendo una hermana mayor sobreprotectora? —provoco.

Arruga la frente y después sonríe.

—Sí, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Katy es una buena chica, Sian. —Toco en su pierna y ella agarra mis manos en la suya, besando mis dedos, uno por uno, y mi estómago se aprieta y estoy sin aliento, me pregunto cómo diablos voy a aguantar dos citas más.

—Tus manos tienen algunos callos —murmura.

—Es por la guitarra.

Sus ojos azules grisáceos encuentran los míos.

—Adoraría escucharte tocar en algún momento.

—En algún momento —respondo y sonrío.

—Amo el hoyuelo en tu mejilla. —Se inclina y lo besa suavemente una vez, después otra, y se aleja, todavía sosteniendo mis dedos, mirándome con aquellos ojos azules grisáceos feroces—. ¿Sientes esto también? —susurra.

—Oh, sí —respondo. _Es inútil negarlo. La quiero tanto que duele._

—Genial. Vamos, tengo hambre. —Sian sale del auto, y rápidamente camina para el lado del pasajero, abre la puerta, y me ofrece su mano para ayudarme a salir.

—Realmente amo tu auto.

—Te voy a dejar conducir de regreso a tu casa —responde, uniendo nuestros dedos.

— ¿En serio? —La miro embobada, mientras me lleva por la calle.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

—Es un Shelby —afirmo, nuevamente, lentamente, para que pueda entender las palabras que salen de mi boca.

—Querida, es apenas un auto.

—Es un Shelby. —Balanceo mi cabeza—. No voy a conducirlo. Si lo destruyo, no puedo darme el lujo de substituirlo.

— ¿Causas muchos accidentes de autos? —Reduce los ojos en mí y le doy una sonrisa.

—No. Pero, con mi suerte, este sería el momento.

—Vas a estar bien. Además de eso —me guiña—. Tengo seguro.

Está tan llena de confianza. Su voz, la manera cómo anda, la forma como se comporta. Tan segura de sí misma. Es sexy como el diablo. Aquel trasero por si solo debería estar prohibido. Realmente amo sus hombros y brazos. Está perfectamente esculpida, con hombros y brazos apetecibles. Infierno, me levantó como si no fuese nada. Y, solo de pensar en eso, ya estoy mojada de nuevo.

Calma, Soph. Esto es apenas una cita.

Me lleva hasta un bar en el centro de Nueva York. Lo conozco. Es lujoso, lleno de recuerdos de deportistas profesionales, televisores con varios espectáculos deportivos, muebles grandes y oscuros. Por la hora del día, el lugar está lleno de guapos hombres de negocios, y otros, para descansar después de un largo día de trabajo.

Sian me lleva a una mesa y se sienta en frente de mí.

— ¿Ya estuviste aquí antes? —pregunta.

—Sí, algunas veces.

—Hacen una buena hamburguesa.

— ¿Comes hamburguesas? —pregunto, sorprendida. Pensé que con el programa de entrenamiento, estaría en una dieta rigurosa.

—No muy frecuentemente, pero, sí como. Quemo muchas calorías cada día, entonces puedo colocar un montón de comida dentro.

Me entrega el menú. Y en vez de leer, la miro y ella me encara. Paso los ojos por su rostro, sus hombros y brazos (como quisiera tenerlos alrededor de mí, abrazándome…sosteniéndome mientras nos amamos….. ¿Pero que estoy pensando?, es mejor que deje de fantasear en este momento), hasta los dedos de sus manos. Está absolutamente deliciosa en una camiseta gris y jeans. Cuando mi mirada regresa a la suya, su rostro esta serio, sus ojos azules grisáceos fundido, y no puedo decir si está molesta o realmente excitada.

—Continúa mirándome así, y la tontería de la regla de las tres citas se me va a olvidar y no pararé hasta que te haga mía, Sophie.

Repito realmente, realmente excitada.

—Hola chicas, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas? —Una camarera coloca el agua delante de nosotras y toma su libreta.

— ¿Qué te gustaría? —me pregunta, sin mirar a la camarera, con sus ojos todavía en llamas.

—Lo que pidas estará bien para mí —respondo y trago en seco.

—Dos hamburguesas con patatas fritas, por favor.

— ¡Hey, tu eres Sian Powers! —exclama la camarera.

Y delante de mis ojos, Sian se transforma. Sonríe, aquella sonrisa arrogante, sus ojos se calman, e inmediatamente entra en modo celebridad. Ya vi eso en la TV, pero este es mi primer vistazo personalmente.

— ¿Cómo estas, querida? —le pregunta a ella.

—Estoy genial. Es bueno verla de nuevo. —Ella le guiña y se va, pero ahora nuestra mesa está rodeada por otros clientes que escucharon a la camarera y ahora quieren hablar con Sian y pedirle su autógrafo.

— ¡Hey, Powers! ¡Estoy feliz de conocerle!

Y por los próximos quince minutos, Sian no vacila. Es encantadora y suave, responde las preguntas, posa para las fotos, muchas de las cuales me piden para tomarlas, y trabaja con la multitud en su arrogante pose, soy "la" estrella de tenis". Y me ignora completamente.

Me está irritando jodidamente.

En medio de todo el alboroto, me deslizo fuera de la mesa y salgo. Sian ni siquiera mira en mi dirección…

Me gustaría saber cuánto tiempo le tomará descubrir que me fui. Diez minutos después, y cerca de dos kilómetros de distancia que llevo en el taxi, mi teléfono suena.

— ¿Dónde diablos estas? —gruñe.

—Regresando a casa —respondo con calma.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tontería es esa?

—Mira, Sian, no estoy interesada en la arrogante heroína del tenis. Con esa no fue con quien acepte salir. —Cierro mis ojos y trato de calmar mi pulso.

¿Por qué me deja tan nerviosa? ¡Joder!

— ¿Dónde estás? —repite, claramente molesta.

—En un taxi. Tal vez esto no sea una buena idea.

—Soph, no puedo cambiar de trabajo…

—No estoy pidiendo que hagas eso —la interrumpo— pero sabías que ibas a llamar la atención en un bar deportivo, Sian. Mostrarme lo famosa que eres no es la manera para impresionarme. No soy una mujer que piensa que salir con una celebridad es sexy. Creo que eres sexy…con esos uniformes tan propios del tenis. —Joder, ¿por qué dije eso?—. Entonces, continúa y aprovecha tu oportunidad de salir en las fotos, pero yo tengo cosas mejores que hacer con mi tiempo libre, que ser ignorada. Que tengas una buena noche.

_Esta cita, sin embargo, no forma parte de las tres_. Y probablemente no habrá otra cita, tampoco. No necesito salir con una idiota arrogante.

Joder.

* * *

**qué les pareció? ... una vez más disculpas por la demora... nos leemos pronto. (;**


End file.
